


The Nine Months of Allison's Pregnancy

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Allison and Lydia go through while Allison is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nine Months of Allison's Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers.

The first month of Allison’s pregnancy Allison and Lydia spent holding their breath and counting down the days until the brunette could take the test that would confirm whether or not the insemination had worked.

The second month of Allison’s pregnancy Allison and Lydia spent brushing off questions about why they looked so happy all the time.

The third month of Allison’s pregnancy Allison spent trying not to vomit at every sharp odor in the air and Lydia spent holding back her wife’s hair when the nausea overwhelmed her.

The fourth month of Allison’s pregnancy Allison and Lydia spent receiving congratulations from all their family and friends.

The fifth month of Allison’s pregnancy Allison spent trying on a million different maternity dresses as Lydia dragged her from store to store.

The sixth month of Allison’s pregnancy Allison and Lydia spent trying to fulfill Allison’s new, overwhelming sexual desires.

The seventh month of Allison’s pregnancy Allison and Lydia spent trying to fulfill Allison’s new, bizarre appetite.

The eighth month of Allison’s pregnancy Allison and Lydia spent decorating their nursery with all of the presents Allison had received at her baby shower.

The ninth month of Allison’s pregnancy Allison spent cursing her wife every time she had to pee—which was every five minutes—for letting her get fat and Lydia spent frantically reading every baby book she could get her hands on.

When it was all over Allison and Lydia looked at each other and both said “She was worth it.”


End file.
